


A Championship Winning Hangover

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Marc is pretty sure that he celebrated title number seven a little too hard when he wakes up with an epic hangover, and no memory of how Scott ended up in his bed...





	A Championship Winning Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Always_Dreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_Dreaming/gifts).



> For Always_Dreaming, thank you for sharing your amazing fics and for making the fandom a wonderful place <3 <3 <3

The stench of alcohol was strong, and Marc felt the bile rising in his throat as he slowly rolled on to his side, his heart pounding, pumping acid through his veins.

He reached out for the bottle of water on the bedside table, brushing against the passed out body that he assumed was Alex, when he saw the blond hair.

“Fuck.”

It was barely a whisper, but that one word was enough to be wake the person in bed next to him.

Scott.

Marc smiled, his default response to anything strange or confusing, and Scott looked around as though he was expecting it to be a prank.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

This was definitely one of Marc’s top five most awkward moments, the top spot reserved for when his hero, and supposed friend, had accused him of sleeping with another rider in a live press conference.

Nothing would ever top that.

“Coffee?”

“Tea?”

“Uhh, yeah.” Marc slid out of bed, and that was when he realised that he wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Apart from his socks, which was some how more embarrassing than being completely naked.

He yanked the sheet over himself, revealing an equally naked Scott, and the yelp that escaped his lips made Scott laugh.

“It looks like we had fun last night.” Scott winked at him, and Marc blushed, his cheeks burning as he tried to remember what happened last night.

But his mind was a blank.

His stomach churned, the room spinning around him, and he sprinted to the bathroom, the sound of bare feet against the wooden floor following him.

The acid burned as he threw up the sickly sweet liquid, coughing and retching until his stomach was empty, and that was when he saw the strange blue liquid that he’d thrown up, like window cleaner only sweeter.

Scott rushed to get him a glass of water, and Marc flushed the toilet, his face still scrunched up in disgust as he desperately wracked his mind, hoping all that retching had shaken a memory free.

“What on earth did we do last night?”

*

Marc hadn’t expected to win the title here in Japan, but that wasn’t going to stop him from having an impromptu celebration.

Most of the riders were flying back to Europe after the race, but he had Alex by his side, and there was plenty of team personnel, which was more than enough for a party.

And then Scott showed up.

They were a similar age, and they’d run in the same circles for years, but they’d never really hung out together. Not without other riders around.

Marc was sure that his smile was a little too eager, his gaze lingering a little too long, but now the alcohol was flowing through his veins, he felt confident.

Not that he didn’t usually feel confident when he was on the bike, but when it come to matters of the heart, he felt like a rookie.

Even Alex had more dating experience than him, although he had more conquests, but now they felt hollow.

He wanted something more, and his heart had set its sights on Scott.

Everyone assumed that he was happy because of the title, but his smile was for Scott.

*

Clothes had made things less awkward, and the tea that Scott had made, with copious amounts of milk and sugar, had taken away the worst of his hangover. As long as he didn’t move suddenly, the room didn’t spin, and his brain wasn’t sloshing around in his skull.

The sofa was the safest place to sit, the bed far too suggestive, although Marc couldn’t feel any of the tell tale signs that would suggest he had sex last night.

Unless he topped, which was a rarity...

Marc’s mind flashed up an image of what Scott would look like with a cock inside him, and Marc had to pull the blanket over his lap to hide the signs of his arousal.

“You feeling better?” Scott leant in for a hug, and Marc angled his hips so that he didn’t poke him with his erection, distracting him from enjoying the hug.

“Do you remember anything?” Marc heard his voice tremble, scared of the answer he might get.

“I think there might have been a race yesterday.” Scott snorted in laughter, and Marc found himself smiling back, gazing into his eyes for just a moment too long, and he could feel the blush creeping back on to his cheeks.

A phone buzzed, breaking the tension, and Marc groped around for his before realising that it was Scott’s phone vibrating.

He couldn’t see the message, but Scott smiled at his phone with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

“There’s an Instagram video...” Scott leaned over so that Marc could see the screen before hitting play.

Marc heard his laugh before he focused on what was happening, and when he saw Scott carrying him down the street like a firefighter rescuing him from a building, he couldn’t help but laugh.

“No wonder my back hurts.” Scott stuck his tongue out, and Marc gave him a playful nudge.

They watched the video on a loop, both of them sniggering at their drunk selves stumbling down the street, and that was when an idea floated through Marc’s fuzzy brain.

“Alex will know what happened, he had to be the one recording the video.”

Marc stumbled over to the adjoining door, knocking on it with a trembling hand, and Alex was quick to answer.

“How’s the hangover?” Alex cackled, and not for the first time, Marc wished that he came with a volume control.

“What did we do last night?”

Alex laughed for what felt like five minutes straight, clutching his sides as tears ran down his cheeks. Just as Marc was starting to worry, Alex took a deep breath, steadying himself against the door frame.

“So, you two thought it was a good idea to do shots...”

*

The bar was dimly lit, and the locals were looking at them strangely, but Marc was oblivious to it all.

Alex was there, but the rest of his team had disappeared, no doubt off to bed like reasonable grown ups.

Title number seven had to be celebrated in style, and that meant shots.

Marc has no idea what was in them, but the bar staff kept pouring them, cheering him on as he downed them.

He matched Scott shot for shot, even though Scott was way taller than him, and wasn’t a lightweight, like him.

The room spun around him, and he stumbled back into Alex’s arms, glad that he was sensible enough not to do shots before flying the next day.

“I think that’s time for bed, Mr ‘Seven Times World Champion’.” Alex tried to lead Marc away from the bar, and Marc reached out for Scott’s hand, dragging him out of the bar with him.

The cool evening air hit him like a highside, his body already bracing itself for the smack of concrete.

Luckily his knight in shining armour caught him, slinging him over his shoulder before running off down the street.

*

“It took me half an hour to find a taxi that would take us back to the hotel, and the two off you spent the entire ride making out... noisily.” Alex rolled his eyes, but his smile showed that there were no hard feelings.

“So... What happened after that?”

“You were kissing in the lift, so I told the two of you to get a room, and you did.” Alex sniggered, clearly enjoying his brother’s confusion.

“I don’t remember any of it...” Marc tried to think of a tactful way to ask Alex if he had sex last night, and he was scared to look up and see Scott’s reaction.

“I’m not surprised after the amount you drank.” Alex lounged back in the chair, looking at the two of them with a grin on his face.

Marc gave him the stare, the one that felt like they had a telepathic connection, and Marc hoped he understood what he was asking.

“Oh fuck, I remember everything.” Scott buried his face in his hands, his words like a stab through the heart to Marc.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Alex disappeared like a cat slinking out of a room, leaving Marc alone with a lot of questions and a confused looking Scott.

*

“I dared you to kiss me.” Scott covered his face with his hands, and Marc wanted to comfort him, but he didn’t know if it was appropriate.

The silence was too much for Marc, and he blurted out the first thought that came into his mind.

“Was it a good kiss?” Marc compressed his lips, his heart pounding as he waited for an answer.

“You tell me.”

Before Marc could process what Scott had said, their lips were pressed together, both frozen for a second until Marc pulled Scott closer, deepening the kiss.

They kissed until they were breathless, Scott dragging Marc on to his lap, their hard cocks grinding together as Marc’s hands ran through Scott’s hair, soft under his touch.

“Good?” Scott’s grin had him rock hard, and Marc got a flash of the previous evening.

“I offered to blow you...” Marc buried his face against Scott’s shoulder, and Scott stroked his back until he relaxed.

“I said you were too drunk.”

“You were right.” Marc remembered stumbling about trying to get his socks off, and in the end he’d admitted defeat, leaving them on even though it looked strange.

“You drooled on my stomach.” Scott smiled, and Marc couldn’t stop blushing.

“Still want that blow job?” Marc pawed at the waistband of Scott’s jeans, but he couldn’t manage the button with his shaky hands.

“Usually I expect dinner before I put out.” Scott stuck his tongue out, and Marc leant in for another kiss.

“I never had you pegged as the traditional type.”

“There’s a lot you don’t know about me.”

“How does room service and dinner in bed sound?”

“I like the way that you think.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)
> 
> If anyone has prompts they want written or is looking for writing inspiration - there's a motorsport prompt meme up and running both [here on ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme/profile) and [on dreamwidth](https://motorsportpromptmeme.dreamwidth.org/)!


End file.
